I Need You
by ninjanervana
Summary: Song Fic based on I Need You by Tim McGraw. Clint's away on a mission and all he and Natasha can think about are the past vacations they've been on together. I own nothing. Fluffy one-shot


Hey readers, it's your favorite ninja of the night here with another short story for you. This one is inspired by the song I need you by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill. Totally suggest you guys listen to it while you read the story; it really is great. The story gets a little lime-y in the middle; i honestly expected to write much worse, but i'm too tired right now lol. Remember I dont own any of the characters, nor do I own the song. Happy reading and leave me a review!

* * *

I_ wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that cigarette_

_I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath_

_I wanna ride across West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that so I need you_

Clint closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the side of the helicarrier. He hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours, his current S.H.I.E.L.D mission taking up every waking moment. Now that the mission was completed, the target was neutralized, the information was acquired, all he could think about was getting home, back to the Avengers Tower. He wasn't sure when the Tower became home to him; maybe it was when they went back to the Tower after thwarting Loki's invasion of Earth and slept for 12 straight hours without fear, maybe it was because all the Avengers returned back to the Tower after their group or solo missions, maybe it was because of the person waiting there for him. _'Natasha,' _he thought, a small smile gracing his lips. He knew exactly where she would be, standing on the rooftop of Avengers Tower, looking out at the horizon, waiting to see his car pull up or a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter land on the rooftop. She would be worried, nervously cracking her knuckles; assassins had notoriously short life spans and it made both of them nervous when one of them was sent on a solo mission. It was unavoidable, but still worrisome. Once she was sure they were absolutely alone, whether it was seconds later or hours later, she would wrap her arms around him tightly, her chin tucked under his as she breathed in his scent, the final assurance that he was home safe. Clint promised her once he returned from his mission they would go on leave together, a small vacation between their missions. They both had a number of safe houses across the globe, places they liked to stay when they weren't on a job. _'Maybe we can go back to West Virginia.'_

* * *

Flashback

Clint smiled as he looked across the cab of the pickup truck, watching the breeze blow Natasha's vibrant red hair across her face. Natasha seemed relaxed in a way he had only seen a handful of times, the sharpness of her eyes gone, her lips quirked into a small smile. She wasn't looking out for anyone following them, she wasn't planning their next mission, she wasn't thinking about her ledger full of red. She was just relaxing.

"Was it really necessary for us to come out to the middle of nowhere for vacation?" Natasha asked, faking annoyance.

"Hey, you got to pick where we went last time. Now it's my turn," Clint replied, reaching his right hand across the seat to grip hers gently. "You'll like it; trust me. Just gotta pick up a few supplies in town."

"Are we playing the newlyweds again?" Every time they went on vacation together, they always posed as newlyweds. They originally started doing it to keep people from asking too many questions; now it was more of a reflex. They were a pretty realistic couple.

"If you want too," Clint replied. "There are rings in the glove compartment. Pass me the envelope actually." Natasha passed him the small manila envelope, watching him struggle momentarily to open it with one hand. After a moment he pulled out a gold ring with a small diamond on it. Placing Natasha's hand on his knee, he slid the ring onto her finger. "I do," he said, glancing at her as he adjusted the ring. Natasha smiled slightly but remained silent as Clint put on his ring.

"So who are we gonna be this time?" Natasha asked as he pulled in front of a small grocery store.

"I'm thinking the Bennetts, Clint and Natasha Bennett; it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And we're gonna need to buy a bottle of whiskey," Clint said, smirking as he climbed out of the truck.

* * *

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain_

_I need you like a lighthouse on the coast_

_Like the father and the son need the holy ghost_

_I need you_

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth_

_Cantina Mexico_

_I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio_

_I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin_

_Make love 'til the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause I need you_

Natasha looked up at the darkening evening sky, resisting the urge to sigh. She had been waiting on the rooftop for Clint since noon, watching for any sign of his return. It wasn't that she was worried; worry was for mothers and lovers. She knew Clint would be alright on his own; she watched him go up against some of the worst people on the face of the Earth and come away with only a handful of scratches. It wasn't worry that was causing the butterflies that filled her stomach, it wasn't worry that had her waiting on the rooftop for hours. It was something she simply couldn't explain. She hated when they got sent on separate missions. It wasn't as if either of them couldn't handle a solo mission; she just didn't trust anyone to watch her back the way that Clint did. She was never one for partners in the field; she always thought they were more of a liability than an asset. But she and Clint worked perfectly; with no words or signals they understood what the other was thinking, what they were planning. They were willing to put themselves in harm's way to protect their partner. It wasn't that they were just partners; it was something so much deeper. Most people would have told her it was love, she was in love with Clint Barton, the infamous Hawkeye. She didn't love, the Black Widow didn't love. Love was a risk that could end only in tragedy. Natasha simply wanted her partner, her best friend, her other half back safely with her. That was all. _'Besides, he owes me a vacation,' _she thought, looking up at the night sky.

* * *

Flashback

Natasha slid into the booth next to Clint, her vodka and coke in her hand. It wasn't the premium Russian vodka she was used to Clint having on hand, but it would do. She glanced at Clint sipping his whiskey, his arm resting along the back of the booth. His body language gave no sign that he was in a huge fight less than twelve hours ago. "Are you developing a whiskey obsession?" she asked, teasingly.

"Possibly," he replied, sipping on his drink. "At least it's less clichéd than the Russian loving her vodka."

"Fair enough," Natasha said, leaning against Clint's side slightly as she relaxed in the booth.

"Wanna dance?" Clint asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What?" Natasha replied, surprised.

"Wanna dance?" he asked again, nodding toward the jukebox in the corner. "It'll be fun," he said, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her out of the booth.

"Country music," Natasha laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Excellent choice."

"Not my fault," Clint replied, resting his hands on her hips. Natasha refused to acknowledge the shiver that went through her as Clint's fingertips brushed against the sliver of skin between her button down shirt and shorts. This was just her and Clint, on vacation together. Absolutely normal.

"Sure sure," Natasha said as he pulled her closer, her body pressed against his. This was normal, perfectly normal.

Later that night…

Natasha moaned softly as Clint pushed her against the closed bedroom door, his hand leaving her for a second to lock the door. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers running through his shaggy hair. She bit his lip as he slowly ran his fingers up the back of her shirt, the roughness of his hands sending shivers down her spine. Clint pulled them away from the door, gently laying her on the bed, holding his body above hers. Natasha knew she was in trouble when she looked into his eyes; they were filled with passion and desire, a raging inferno swirling around their depths, but they were also filled with a tenderness that made her stomach drop and her knees weak, a tenderness that made her breath catch and her heart skip a beat, a tenderness she only saw when he looked at her.

"Tasha," Clint whispered, slowly kissing down her neck, his fingers unbuttoning her shirt quickly.

"Clint," she said breathlessly, reaching to pull his shirt off.

"Ah ah ah," he said, grabbing her wrists gently. "We're gonna take this slow, okay?" Natasha nodded, her eyes closing as Clint ran his fingertips down her torso, teasing her into a frenzy.

This was one of the things she loved about being with Clint. They could have a quick sex session, full of grabbing and biting, half removed clothes and furious thrusts, but they could also have more relaxed, sensual sex, with lingering touches and butterfly kisses, a slow build up to a brilliant finish, or finishes knowing Clint. If she was anyone else, she would have called it lovemaking. But even Natasha had to wonder if this _might_, and she was hesitant to even think the thought, be love. When Clint tucked her body against his after making her call his name more times than he called hers, she wondered. When he slowly brushed the sweat-drenched hair from her eyes, she wondered. When he pressed gentle kisses to her eyelids and the tip of her nose before kissing her lips, she wondered. When he rubbed her back, fighting against his natural urge to sleep, waiting to make sure she had fallen asleep, she wondered. There were many times Natasha wondered whether what she and Clint had was love, but she always wondered during these quiet, gentle moments, when they weren't Widow and Hawkeye, when they weren't Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, when they weren't pretending to be someone else. They were simply Natasha and Clint. If this was love, maybe she would be okay with it.

* * *

_Like a needle needs a vein_

_Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain_

_I need you like a lighthouse on the coast_

_Like the father and the son need the holy ghost_

_I need you_

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

_I wanna smoke that cigarette_

_You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_So I need you, oh, I need you_

_I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you_

* * *

Clint sighed happily as he stepped out of the elevator of Avengers Tower, looking around the empty living room. It was just after three in the morning, a good four hours later than he expected to go home. He glanced at the kitchen, knowing he should eat, before shaking his head and walking in the opposite direction. There was only one thing he wanted at the moment and food wasn't it. Food could wait until morning. There was one person he needed to see before he could do anything else, the one person that filled his thoughts the moment he left the Tower. He pushed his bedroom door open slowly, smiling as he looked into his room. Curled up in his bed, wearing one of his t-shirts was his own red-haired goddess, his Natasha. The sight of her had him leaning momentarily against the doorframe, watching the moonlight illuminate her. She stirred slightly as he closed the room door, her hand automatically reaching for the gun she stored under the pillow.

"Relax, Nat; it's just me," Clint said, pulling off his boots.

"Clint," Natasha said softly, rubbing her eyes. She smiled slightly as he approached the bed after stripping off his uniform. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was an easy mission," he replied, slipping into bed next to her. "My shirt looks good on you," he commented.

"You would think that," Natasha replied as she wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his neck. "You're late."

"I know; I'm sorry about that." Clint ran his fingers through her short, red hair, sighing happily. "I tried to be home on time."

"You're forgiven this time," she replied, relaxing against him as sleep threatened to overwhelm her. "Are we leaving for vacation tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll leave after breakfast," Clint replied, kissing the top of her head as she tucked her head under his chin. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Clint. I missed you too," Natasha murmured before falling asleep.

_Oh, I need you, I need you_

_I need you, I need you_

_I need you, I need you, I need you, too_

* * *

Reviews please.


End file.
